The present invention relates to systems for remote control of a vehicle system by a person, such as a vehicle owner, and relates to systems for conveying vehicle status information to the person.
Remote convenience systems for vehicles are known in the art. Such remote convenience systems remotely control one or more vehicle functions. An example of such a remotely controlled function is the locking and unlocking of one or more vehicle doors. A remote convenience vehicle system that permits remote locking and unlocking functions is commonly referred to as a remote keyless entry system.
Known remote convenience vehicle systems include a receiver unit mounted in an associated vehicle and a portable, hand-held transmitter unit located remote from the receiver unit. The portable unit is provided with one or more manually actuatable pushbutton switches. Each pushbutton switch is associated with a remote control vehicle function to be performed. Typically, a vehicle owner carries such a portable unit on their person when the owner is outside/away of the vehicle.
Electronic tire pressure monitoring systems for vehicles are known in the art. Typically, such a system provides an indication of tire inflation pressure to a vehicle operator while the operator is located with an interior of an associated vehicle. The indication is typically provided in the form of an informative message provided on a display device that is located with an instrument panel of the associated vehicle.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides a system for a vehicle that has a plurality of inflatable tires. A plurality of sensor means of the system is associated with the plurality of tires. Each sensor means senses inflation pressure of the associated tire and transmits a signal indicative of the sensed tire inflation pressure. The system includes portable transceiver means that is located remote from the vehicle. The portable transceiver means is operable by a person for transmitting a signal conveying a remote control function request. The portable transceiver means also receives a signal indicative of sensed tire inflation pressure and provides an indication of tire inflation pressure to the person. Control and communication means of the system is located at the vehicle. The control and communication means receives the signal conveying the remote function request and causes performance of the remotely requested function. The control and communication means also receives the signals transmitted from the sensor means and transmits the signal indicative of sensed tire inflation pressure to the portable transceiver means.